


1 Week with help

by leemarkhyuk



Series: Miraculous for a Day [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Identity Reveal, This Is STUPID, Ugh, Why Did I Write This?, fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leemarkhyuk/pseuds/leemarkhyuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Adrien, I don't know why you wanna help Mari so much all of a sudden," Alya said in a sing song voice. "But I haven't hung out with my best friend all week!"</p><p>Adrien looked tired. Wait, did Alya say something? "Did you say something, Alya?" He asked. She groaned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uh, Adrien

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know what this is supposed to be but whatever??

 

_'Chat Noir was at her window again. She motioned for him to enter her room. "Hey Princess. I'm so sorry I didn't come last week. There were a lot of akuma attacks." He frowned at the thought and so did Marinette. "It's okay I didn't mind. You sometimes get me off task so I got to catch up on my designs." She grinned some. "Good. Marinette, wake up. Wake up." He said.'_

"Marinette, wake up!" Tikki yelled. She was having a dream. Marinette shouted. "Oh my gosh Tikki! Don't do that!" Marinette looked out her window. It was much brighter than what it  should be at 7:30 in the morning. "What time is it Tikki!?" 

"That's why I was trying to wake you! It's 8:17!" Tikki yelled.

Marinette gasped. "Oh my gosh Tikki I'm so late for school!" Marinette sprang out if her bed and practically threw her clothes on. Tikki zipped into her bag and Marinette ran downstairs. Her parents were in their room sleeping probably.

Marinette ran straight to school and by the time she got to school, Adrien was there sitting on the steps. "The doors are locked." He said as he walked over to her. She felt her heart flutter and a deep blush began to creep onto her cheeks. "O-oh! A-a-adrien., I didn't th-think you'd b-be late t-t-to school." She stuttered out.

He looked at her with a questionly look. "Marinette, I would like to ask you a question though." She nodded at him to go on. "Do you hate me?" When Marinette heard the words she literally laughed. "No way! How could anyone hate someone as awesome as you? If they did then maybe I'd fight them or something." She said without a stutter.

He had a confused look on his face now. "You think..... You think I'm awesome?” Adrien asked with a smirk on his face. "Uh... Well.. I... Uh um yes?" She couldn't make a coherent sentence. That only made his grin grow. "What's the matter Princess? Cat got your tongue?" Marinette's blush only deepend in color at him calling her Princess.

"You don't mind me calling you Princess do you?" He asked wondering if it disturbed her. "No! I don't mind at all!" She replied quickly. He changed his smirk to a smile and nodded.

* * *

 

After about 2 hours, the doors to the school open. Marinette and Adrien didn't notice because they were deep on a conversation learning more about each other. Alya, Nino and the rest of their class came out. Alya and Nino saw their best friends talking and were actually surprised to see Marinette not blushing.

As Nino and Alya make their way towards Marinette and Adrien, Marinette blushes. "Let's just stand by and listen to what they're talking about." Alya suggested. "You mean eavesdrop?" Nino asked her. She nodded slowly. "-come on Princess.  You can't pawsibaly hate meow." Adrien says. Marinette just groans." I hate you...Please stop."

But he just smirks and nods. Alya and Nino casually walk over to their friends. "Cough cough." Nino says. Marinette stands up and faces Alya. "What do we have here?" Alya asks. "I was just talking to a dork." Marinette says and pats Adrien's head. "Ha ha. You and I are so much alike. So if I'm a dork, your a dork." He winks at her.

She glares at him. "We are nothing alike." She says. Adrien opens his mouth to say something but is cut off by Nino. "I. Am. Hungry. It's lunch, we can socialize while we eat." They all just laughed and headed to their usual lunch spot. It's a small café about 10 minutes from school.

After they ordered Alya went full reporter on Marinette and Adrien. "What did you guys talk about all day? Why are you not stuttering around him anymore? What the heck did I miss?!" Adrien answered all the questions before Marinette even opened her mouth.

"One, we just talked about ourselves and got to know each other. Two, she thinks I'm awesome and three, alot." He grinned at his second answer. "You stupid Cat." She murmured. "What was that Princess? I didn't hear mew." He said in return. She groaned. "Princess?!" Alya and Nino shouted in unison, causing everyone in the café to stare at them.

Marinette blushed and Alya just brushed off all the stares. Adrien nodded and said "Yeah. Marinette is my Princess." A grin creeped over Nino's face. "So you guys are like dating now?"

Marinette blushed a deep red color. Adrien looked over at her and that only deepend the color. He smirked at that. "Yes. Yes we are." That made Marinette sqeak. And Alya was not expecting that answer at all. "What!?" Alya's eyes are now fixes on Marinette's eyes. Marinette shrinks under Alya's intense stare.

"OK chill, dude." Nino says to Alya seeing what she is doing to Marinette. Alya finally releases her stare on her best friend only to glare at Adrien. He can feel his cheeks warming go a bright red color. Adrien pulls out his phone and checks the time. "Holy crap! We've got 5 minutes before lunch is over!" The group of friends all panic and began to rush out the café while Adrien pays.

The 4 friends are running thouhg the streets of Paris, causing everyone they run past to look at them. (3 minutes and 48 seconds left). The group still has about 3 blocks left to run and time is running out. "We're not gonna make it! And we have that new dance class too right after lunch for the rest of the day!" Nino yells. (2 minutes and 34 seconds left). The are just passing by Marinette's family's bakery when her mother steps out will... four bags?

"Children," she calls to them and they stop and go to her. "Maman were gonna be late for dance class." Marinette complains. "Well you wouldn't be dancing without you dance clothes. Would you?" She handed each of them a bag. "Thanks Mrs. C, but we gotta run. Literally. Bye!" Nino called as he ran off to the school. His friends were right behind him. The bell rang just as they entered the school. They made a b-line for the dance room.

 

* * *

 

The new dance teacher, Via Develo, scolded them for being late and they apologized and went to get seated. "Adrikins! Over here!" Chloé almost screams at him. He desperately looked for seat so he and his real friends could sit with each other. Off to the corner he saw four seats. 'Perfect' he thought. He grabbed Marinette's hand and walked over to the seats with a smile on his face.

Marinette only blushed and he gave a quick apology before Ms.Develo began to speak. "I am not strict and I do not deal with babies and brats," she said everyone including herself looking over at Chloé. "I am here to teach you different styles of dance! You will have me after lunch everyday for an hour and a half. Go get dressed." She ordered.

The class looked at the one dress area. Juleka's hand shot up, and she didn't wait for the teacher to call on her before she said. "Do we take turns? Like girls then boys or something? Because no one wants to change at the same time and I know that I definitely will not-" But she was cut off by their teacher "Shut up emo girl! I did not call on you! Respect me." She yelled. Ms.Develo is said to be French but her accent is clearly fake. Almost insulting. You could her that she is obviously British.

Alix narrowed her eyes at her.

"Your not French. Your British. What is the point in lying about that? Who are you, cause I can tell you are definitely not who you say you are."


	2. New Teacher, New Student...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New class. Who is the new teacher? Why'd she lie about who she was? Let's see if its in this chapter.

The class was enjoying dance until Alix pointed out the fact that their teacher is a different person then who she claims she is.

"I do not need to give you that information, Ms.Kubdel!" Ms. Develo yells to her. "Now get changed! Take turns if you want I do not care one bit, as long as your all changed in 15 minutes and ready to began class."

"I am the mayor's daughter! If you don't tell us why you lied I'll get you fired! Better yet arrested!" Chloé screeched. Their teacher groaned. "Fine. Sit down," they all politely walked back to their seats." I am British and I ran away from my husband and son with my daughter. " she began softly. She was wearing a golden leotard with striped black and yellow tights alond with pink ballet slippers. "My daughter is here with me. She is scheduled to be in this class but I don't know where she is. I'm worried about her." Ms. Develo's blonde hair is up in a bun. She undos it to reveal how long it is as she makes a call and paces the room.

"Damn, your hair is longer than mine." Juleka says. "Hello?" A girl on the other line says rather stiffly. The class goes quiet. "Emily Elizabeth where in the Miraculous world are you? You are extremely late for class get here now!" She shouts into the phone. Adrien and Marinette raise an eyebrow at the comment, neither paying attention to the other. "Fine." The girl speaks a last time before hanging up.

Just seconds later a girl walks into the dance room. She has a peachy skin color, long blonde hair pulled back into a long braid, with two dark blue ribbons keeping it from coming undone. She has bright green eyes like Adrien and is just as tall. She is wearing Gabriel Agreste brand clothes. She wore a golden sleeveless shirt and some black denim skinny jeans with dark purple knee high boots.

"I'm Emma Agre- Tarine."

'Was she going to say Agreste? Would she really be my twin? We do look a lot alike, don't we?' Adrien thought to himself. She looked over at him. "Maybe we are. Maybe aren't." She said like had read his thoughts or something. "That was...weird." Nino said.

"Well class get changed how ever you want, but make it snappy."

"Okay." Marinette says.

"Whatever." Alix and Kim say in unison.

The girls get changed first. One boy (Kim) tries to watch but Alix catches him each time, and smacks him on the back of his head.

Once the whole class is changed Mari and Alya seperate them selves from everyone. Adrien sees and decides to go over and talk to Emma.

"Hi, Emma." He says a little bit to cheery. 

"Hey." She replies just as cold as his father, Gabriel Agreste, would. Hearing her sound like his father sent chills down his back. She didn't look up from her phone, and after a few seconds of waiting he began to walk away.

"Wait." She hesitated. He walked back over and sat by her. "I'm a little busy right now talking to the father that never cared about my job. So I can't really talk right now so do you mind if I just gave you my number?" She asked and he gave her his phone.

"Oh, wait I need to put  the passwo-" but he was cut off as she put his password in without him even telling her or giving her a hint of what it was. He stared at her, wide eyed in shock.

"We have the same password." She stated clearly like she already knew that.

Marinette and Alya finished their top secret conversation and went to find Nino. After they found him they saw Adrien and Emma laughing off in a corner.

"-cat puns! Your kidding me right?"   _Emma_ asked Adrien. Their whole conversation was based on getting to know each other better, since they had the same password.

"Minou." Marinette blinked nervously.

"Yes?" Both Emma and Adrien answered in unison looking up at her, then back to each other before bursting into laughs again.

"This...just got weird." Alya stared at the two laughing teens. ' _Talk about idiots...'_ She thought.

"I meant Adrien." Marinette frowned. Adrien immediately stopped laughing, and felt concerned. "Is something the matter Marinette?" He asked her, eyes wide when a tear slid from her eye, to her cheek, then to the floor.

Alix came out of no where and saw Mari and then started yelling at Adrien. "Um.. Why is she crying? From what I've gathered you two are dating... Soooo tell me why she us crying! I've been friends with Marinette since école primaire, and she never cries! No offense to Alya, but Kim, Nino, Rosé, Juleka, Sabrine and meeee have been around to know all that crap!" Alix literally jumped at Adrien, but Kim grabbed her before she even touched him.

"Calm down short stack. We don't need you getting expelled for murder." Kim sighed as he put her down. "I'd do it for any one of you. Except Chloe." She spat.

"Guys I'm fine. Really, I was crying because of a memory. No big deal." Marinette gave a weak smile. Alix was still glaring at Adrien.

"I'll take your word this time DC. Only this time though. If your crying and he's next to some other girl we barely know, its blood and oins for him."

* * *

Marinette finally stopped crying and they got through the rest of the day but it was pretty dull since she and Adrien hadn't even looked in each others general direction. Alix and kim stuck by her for the rest of the day, and even walked home with her. 

Alya, Nino, and Emma stuck by Adrien until dismissal. Then they went their separate ways until tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so sloe with the update. 
> 
>  
> 
> I suck.
> 
> So I've started the next chapter for all of my stories fact. Have a new story soon. Gotta get IG out by June 25. 
> 
> So pleeeeaaaazzzzeeee let me know in the comments how the story is coming along.... Well until next time.
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter will mist likely be out in July idek.


	3. Alix.. Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alix has a list.

 

An akuma attacked the usually calm (sometimes) streets of Paris, France. This one had a stupid reason to be akumatized... Like seriously is Hawk Moth even trying anymore? The girl akumatized was about seventeen years old. And was only akumatized because of the new dance teacher, Ms. Develo/Ms. Tarine which ever one she prefers. The girl was in trouble for talking back and then stormed out. Her Akuma persona was Black Swan. She wore a light purple- no light lavender and white spandex like Ladybug and Chat Noir. There was a black " **S** " on her chest.

 

"Chat, over here!" Ladybug shouted. Chat came running to her. "I think the Akuma is in her wrist band." She gets out just as Black Swan attacks their hiding spot. "Cataclysm!" Chat Noir calls and touches the ground under her. "NO!" Black Swan shouts and grabs Chats ankle.

* * *

 

 

About 20 minutes later Marinette and Adrien are back to their respected homes.

  "Maman I'm gonna go meet with Alix in the park." Mari calls to her mother from the door. "Okay dear, just be home by eight thirty."

When Marinette arrives, Alix sits there on a bench looking a bit mad.

"What's wrong Alix?", Marinette asks.

"Adrien..." She says and looks up at Marinette,"he made you cry. So now he's on my death list as well as the new girl."

"Oh. He didn't make me cry Alix. Its a reflex that I hate. When Adrien is around other girls and I don't know if they like him or he likes them, I cry."

"..."

Marinette sits down. "I'm fine don't wor-" "What?" Alix asks wondering why she didn't finish her sentence. Just as Alix looks up, Emma walk by.

"Hey! Emma!" Alix shouts. Emma turns around with a agitation on her face, "What do you need?"

"What's with you and Adrien?"

"My relationships with people are to none of your concerns. So, if that is all I will take my leave." Emma replies as she abruptly walks away.

"..."

"She's gonna be a handful." Alix says,"Well I gotta get home. She you at school, Kay?" "Mmhmm. Bye." Marinette gets up and leaves.

* * *

The next day Adrien wakes up feeling great knowing that Emma will be placed in all of his classes. "I'd like to get to know her better, Plagg."

"I don't think so kid, Alix might kill you."

"Its not my fault Mari cryed.. Is it? She never answered my calls or texts yesterday."

"Whatever, let's just get the day over with."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short but so people don't like cliffhangers(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). I've been so caught up in school, I never go on ao3. Well until next tyme.


End file.
